wiki_random_historiasfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hammer of God
Atención todo el personal de seguridad dirigirse a la estación de combate más cercana, esto no es un simulacro, todo el personal de seguridad dirigirse a la estación de combate más cercana, repito, esto no es un simulacro, todo el personal di...... No puede ser, no alcanza a empezar el día y ya tengo cosas que hacer, pensó el Coronel Zoen, mientras se lavaba la cara, se coloca su uniforme, abre la puerta de su habitación y se encamina hacia la estación de combate más cercana. -Aquí el Coronel Zoen, que sucede. -Señor, una emergencia Clase 5 en el Nivel 40. -¿Que la causo? -No lo sé señor. -Maldición, cancele la alerta, que todos los equipos desistan de bajar al Nivel 40. -¿Que hay en el Nivel 40?, ¿Señor? -Limítese a obedecer soldado. El Coronel, no puede ocultar su preocupación, se dirige a la sala de mando. -Señor, tenemos otro problema. -Que sucede soldado. -Danet libero a los supremos. -Maldición, inicien proyecto Alfabeto Griego. -Muy bien señor. -Atención todo el personal ligado al proyecto Alfabeto Griego, favor de presentarse al laboratorio del Dr. Natha lo más rápido posible, repito, todo el personal ligado al Proyecto Alfabeto Griego favor de presentarse al laboratorio del Dr. Natha, repito, todo el perso… No puede ser es mi turno de actuar, pensó Moul debo ir a al laboratorio de Natha lo más rápido posible, sale de su habitación corriendo hacia unas puertas corredizas de vidrio, el Dr. Natha lo espera del otro lado. -Al fin llegas X2 no ha dejado de preguntar por ti. -Lo siento, estaba ocupado. -Tienes suerte de que tu hijo haya sido un candidato perfecto para el Proyecto Alfabeto Griego, y sabiendo lo que eso significa ¿haces que se preocupe por ti? -No puedo estar siempre con él. Tengo cosas que hacer. -Bueno, ve a verlo, está impaciente, el coronel inicio Alfabeto Griego. Moul se dirige hacia un pasillo, las puertas están marcadas con una X grande seguida de un número, se detiene en la puerta X2, se pone firme y golpea la puerta. -¿Quién es? -Alpha, digo X2, soy yo Moul. Del otro lado se pueden oír unos pasos acercándose, se detienen, la puerta comienza a abrirse. -Hola Papa, te extrañe. -Lo se Alpha, mi muchacho, lose, me dijeron que querías verme. -Es que el Coronel Zoen activo el Alfabeto Griego, estoy nervioso padre. -Tranquilo, no hay necesidad de ponerse así, será como un paseo en el parque. -¿Enserio? -Si Alpha, te lo prometo. -Ya es tiempo X2, vamos a prepararte para el Alfabeto Griego. Dijo el Dr. Natha del otro lado de la puerta -Vamos muchacho. Dijo en tono nostálgico Moul, mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Alpha, fueron hacia el laboratorio, una armadura de acero con las letras X2 esperaba en el centro, Alpha no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba emocionado. -Preciosa ¿No? Pregunto el Coronel Zoen. -Mucho. Contesto Alpha, una fuerte explosión interrumpió su conversación, el laboratorio temblaba con fuerza. -¿Qué demonios fue eso? -Señor cortaron el contrapeso del ascensor. -¿Qué? -Que cortaron el contrapeso del ascensor señor. Dijo el soldado levantando la voz. -Ya lo escuche tarado, comuníqueme con los equipos de contención. -Sí señor, aquí tiene. -¿Que pasa allá abajo? Disparo y gritos se oyen de fondo -Señor ¿qué diablos había en esos laboratorios?, una especie de humanoide flaco masacro a la mitad de los equipos de contención, y no era solo uno, los tocados por esa cosa se convertían en uno de ellos. -¿Por qué cortaron el contrapeso, como demonios vamos a mandar refuerzos ahora? -Defendimos el ascensor todo lo que pudimos señor, esas cosas son inteligentes, nos emboscaron, trataron de subir al ascensor, Lizz cortó el contrapeso, no sobrevivió, pero al menos esas cosas no podrán subir. El Dr. Natha prepara a X2 para colocarle su armadura, esta se abre, X2 entra en ella, unas gruesas agujas se entierran en su espalda. -Inicien la sincronización. Una barra de estado se puede apreciar en una de las pantallas del laboratorio. -Dr. Natha, la sincronización se ha completado perfectamente. -Muy bien, X2 cierra la armadura, y camina 10 pasos hacia Moul. -Aquí voy. La armadura se selló y empezó a avanzar hacia Moul. -Funciona todo perfectamente, vamos a continuar con el resto de los sujetos. Dijo el Dr. Natha. -¿Cómo te sientes Alpha? -Excelente Padre. -Me alegro. -X2, sal de tu armadura y espera que traigamos los miembros que formaran parte de tu equipo. Alpha sale de su armadura y se dirige junto a su padre, el Coronel está nervioso y en un tono un poco elevado dijo: -Dr. Natha, proceda con los otros sujetos. -Si Coronel Zoen, de inmediato. Traigan a X3, X4, X5, ellos son el resto del equipo de X2. Los demás científicos abrieron la puerta que comunicaba con el largo pasillo y se perdieron en él, entonces Alpha pregunto: -¿Quiénes son ellos? -Son otros sujetos que igual a ti resistieron el tratamiento y fueron alistados en el proyecto Alfabeto griego. Los científicos estaban de vuelta, ahora traían a tres sujetos con ellos, Alpha se presentó: -Hola, mi nombre es Alpha. Pero ellos no respondieron. -¿Qué les pasa? Pregunto Alpha. -Apagamos sus sentimientos, Alpha, ellos nunca te desobedecerán, nunca se revelaran, y nunca juzgaran lo que les pidas. Alpha se entristeció al escuchar esto, pero no lo demostró. Luego de unos minutos el Dr. Natha termino con el equipo de Alpha. -Muy bien, Alpha tu equipo ya está listo, ahora ponte tu armadura y ve con ellos a la armería, la señorita Okami los equipara con todo lo que necesiten. -Nos vemos Dr. Natha, Adiós padre te veré en un rato. -Adiós Alpha, ten cuidado. Alpha y su equipo salieron por una gran puerta de acero en dirección a la armería. -Dr. Natha, prosiga con el resto de los sujetos. -Señor, X6 es muy inestable, yo sugeriría que no lo mandemos al campo de batalla. -Natha yo soy el Coronel aquí yo decido quien va al campo de batalla, ahora traiga a X6. -Muy bien Señor como usted quiera. Los científicos salieron del laboratorio y se encaminaron por el largo pasillo, se detuvieron frente a la puerta con el nombre X6 y dijeron: -X6, abre la puerta. -Jajaja, me estaba preguntando porque no venían por mí, otra cosa hasta que no digan mi nombre yo no saldré. -X6 le sugerimos que abra la puerta. -Solo tienen que decir mi nombre y abriré la puerta. -Muy bien Sonif, ¿podrías abrir la puerta? -Te falto el por favor. -Por favor Sonif ¿podrías abrir la puerta? -Ahora sí. La puerta se abrió y salió Sonif, era un joven de pelo negro, un poco alto aunque era delgado, no aparentaba lo que realmente era en el campo de batalla. -Acompáñanos, el Coronel Zoen activo el proyecto Alfabeto Griego, vamos a prepararte. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta del pasillo, el Dr. Natha esperaba del otro lado. -Hola Dr. Natha, como le va, tal parece que Zoen me quiere en el campo, le dije que podría estar. -Traigan la armadura. Las puertas por las que salió Alpha se abrieron, una armadura negra con bordes rojos era traída por un carro, Sonif salió corriendo dando gritos y cantando: -Tengo mi armadura, tengo mi armadura, leru, leru. -Sonif tranquilícese, antes de que cambie de opinión. Dijo molesto el Coronel Zoen, al mismo tiempo que todos se quedaban callados mirando a Sonif. La armadura se abrió, Sonif entro en ella, igual que con Alpha, unas enormes agujas se enterraron en su espalda. -Comiencen la sincronización. -Sincronización completa Dr. -Bien Sonif, como te sientes. -Etselente Doc. -Muy bien, espera aquí hasta que preparemos los demás miembros de tu equipo. Luego de unos 30 minutos de perderse dentro de la base, Alpha llego a la armería -Hola, ¿la señorita Okami? -¿Quién la busca? -X2, Líder del Equipo Alpha, Alfabeto Griego. -Sígame. Llegaron a otra puerta de acero parecida a la del laboratorio. -La señorita Okami está dentro, Buena Suerte. Alpha avanzo dentro de la armería junto con su equipo, avanzo distraído, por lo que no pudo notar la rayita colorada que atravesaba el suelo, atravesó la rayita y casi inmediatamente una enorme carga de arena cayó sobre él. -Qué demonios. -Debe ser más atento soldado, no porque esté en un lugar seguro quiere decir que se tenga que distraer. -Supongo que tú eres Okami. -Etsacto, yo soy la bella Okami, experta en armamento. -Vengo a que equipes mi armadura y las de mi equipo. -Sígueme. Alpha fue tras Okami hacia una habitación. -Aquí activare tus armas Alpha espera un momento por favor. -Está bien. La armadura empezó a activar el armamento. -Tu equipo y tú ya tienen el armamento en línea y activo. Para activarlo solo tienes que dirigir cualquiera de tus brazos hacia el objetivó y la armadura hará el resto, te advierto que está en modo automático, así que ten cuidado a lo que le apuntas, ¿Quieres probarla? -Sí. Alpha extendió su brazo hacia un blanco, y un pequeño cañón de plasma salió de su brazo y desintegro el blanco de un disparo. -El modo manual es un poco más complicado, pero tú puedes controlar cuando disparar. -Activa el modo manual Okami. -Muy bien Alpha, ya está hecho, para disparar has como si tuvieras el gatillo de un arma en el dedo índice. Una fuerte explosión sacudió la base. -Maldición, Alpha podría apurarse, nosotros ya completamos los equipos, Sonif va en camino, también DeadRose. Dijo el Coronel Zoen, un poco alterado. -Sí señor. Alpha salió de la armería junto con su equipo, al salir se encontró con Sonif -Sonif, entra a que te activen el armamento. -No es necesario Alpha, Okami activo todos las armas de todas las armaduras. -Muy bien, vamos. -Escúchenme con atención Alpha, Sonif y Dead, el ascensor no funciona, así que tendrán que saltar al hueco, para amortiguar la caída tienen propulsores, úsenlos cuando estén por tocar el suelo, el equipo Alpha y el equipo Beta bajaran, el equipo Épsilon esperara aquí entendieron. -Si señor -Buena suerte. Alpha se asomó por la orilla del hueco y dijo: -Se ve muy profundo, X3 y Wild salten primero yo iré detrás. -Sí señor. Dijo Wild Luego de unos cinco minutos de caída llegaron al Nivel 40, todavía había equipos de contención atrincherados en algunas oficinas. -Señor, ya bajamos. -Muy bien Alpha, diríjanse al laboratorio A, allí fue donde empezó todo. -Vamos. Alpha, Sonif y sus equipos empezaron a avanzar entre los restos, luego de un rato de observar el desastre llegaron al laboratorio A, las puertas estaban selladas, un charco de sangre salía por debajo de las puertas. -X5, abre la puerta, X3, Wild entraran a mi señal. X5 activa su armamento y se prepara para disparar su cañón de plasma hacia la puerta, cuando unos soldados los interrumpen. -No lo hagan, esas cosas están ahí dentro, nos costó muchos buenos hombres hacer que entren ahí. -No se preocupen, ustedes evacuen, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. Dijo Alpha, los soldados empezaron a retirarse. -Bueno X5 vuela esa puerta de una vez. Dijo Sonif un tanto impaciente. -Tranquilo, Sonif, X5 adelante. Dijo Alpha. -X7, X8, X9, estén atentos. X5 disparo, la puerta cayo, X3 y Wild avanzaron, Alpha y Sonif después, X5, X7, esperaron en la puerta mientras X9 y x8 avanzaban dentro del laboratorio. -¿Qué zona es esta? Pregunto Sonif. -Aquí se almacenan las muestras, tenemos que ir a la zona de experimentación. Al oír esto Sonif se acercó a unos armarios y empezó a revisar los frascos, mientras revisaba Alpha lo tomo por sorpresa y le grito: -Sonif, ¿qué haces?. -Carajo Alpha estamos en un laboratorio hay que investigar las muestras. -Ya deja eso tenemos que seguir. -Pero mira este frasco tiene una etiqueta de que dice “Pócima de Invisibilidad”, voy a ponerme un poco. Dicho esto Sonif destapo el frasco y se vació la pócima encima. Alpha grito: -No Sonif espera. Nooo lo hagas, nooo. La armadura de Sonif empezó a cambiar de color, pero una parte de la pócima se filtró por las articulaciones haciendo corto circuito lo que hizo que Sonif empezara a bailar (haciendo Moon-Walk y movimientos de pelvis). -Alphaaah, ¿la pócima funciono? -No Sonif tu armadura se volvió multicolor. -Demonios. Bueno al menos lo intente: v En eso llega un mensaje del Coronel Zoen: -Alpha, hay un problema deben ir a la zona de especímenes, Danet dejo ir a los Supremos, eviten que salgan de la base…. El Coronel hiso una pausa y pregunto: -Alpha no me diga que ese que baila detrás de ti ¿es Sonif? -Creo que eso es fácilmente deducible señor. -¿Uso una de las pócimas de la zona de muestras? -Sí señor, por suerte solo la uso sobre la armadura, pero esta hiso cortó y hace media hora que está bailando. -Haaaay Dios…. En fin continúen hacia la zona de especímenes, hay un gran alboroto allí. -Entendido señor. Hey Sonif vámonos. -Oww pero yo quiero probar las otras pócimas. Siguieron avanzando, hasta llegar a la zona de experimentos, la enorme puerta de acero estaba colgando, tenía muchas marcas, como si algo hubiera tratado de entrar. -¿Que dejaría esta puerta así? -No se Sonif, solo espero que no sea más grande que nosotros. -X9 estate atento, no quiero que algo nos tome por sorpresa. -Sí Señor. Siguieron avanzando, cuerpos desmembrados por todos lados, científicos, personal de seguridad, todos masacrados, se empezaron a escuchar golpes y gritos bestiales a lo lejos. -Activen armamento. Dijo Sonif A medida que se acercaban a los golpes se podían distinguir unas criaturas humanoides, flacas, como si sufrieran de desnutrición, un crujido los alerto de que no estaban solos, las criaturas dieron media vuelta y arremetieron contra Alpha y los demás, Sonif activo una sierra eléctrica que salió de su brazo y atravesó unos cuantos, Alpha activo sus cañones de plasma desintegrando a unos cuantos, y los demás atacaron, acabaron con las criaturas en unos pocos minutos, cuando una llamada los interrumpe: -Alpha, Sonif, -¿Que pasa Coronel? -Estoy viendo una grabación, que muestra como Danet libero a los Cinco Supremos, deben evitar que salgan, no podemos dejar que ellos sean infectados por esas cosas. -Lo haremos señor no se preocupe. -Señor acabamos con todas esas cosas. -No Alpha, esas cosas son parte de un experimento de regeneración, tardan menos de 10 minutos en regenerar el 90% de su cuerpo. -¿Señor que más hay aquí abajo que debamos saber? -Le aseguro Sonif que no querrá ver que más hay allí. -¿En qué zona están esos Supremos? -En la zona de especímenes, tengan cuidado, porque esas criaturas han entrado ahí y están infectando todo. -X5, X7, X8, vigilen la entrada, cualquier cosa que quiera salir acábenla. -Vamos a la zona de especímenes. Empezaron a avanzar de nuevo, luego de unos minutos de avance llegaron a la zona de especímenes, abrieron la puerta y contemplaron una gran batalla de criaturas peleando contra las otras criaturas, que querían infectar a las otra criaturas para que formaran parte del mismo bando de criaturas que infectan criaturas, Alpha contemplaba mientras analizaba la situación, en eso se empezó a escuchar Welcome to the Jungle y Sonif ataco como un auténtico lunático, “Ya que” pensó Alpha y ataco también, los zombis desnutridos volaban por los aires, Sonif cortaba con sus sierras y Alpha desintegraba con sus cañones, había otras bestias luchando también, mientras volaban zombis por los aires Alpha vio a Danet entrar al campo de batalla, junto con otros sujetos que parecían muy jóvenes, uno era un joven de pelo negro, llevaba una gorra, su boca y nariz estaban cubiertas, Alpha centro su atención en una chica muy secsi, su pelo era naranja, tenía ojos verdes en resumen una chica muy secsi, mientras Sonif hacia acrobacias tratando de sacarse los zombis desnutridos de encima, Alpha admiraba a esa chica, (imaginen una armadura de acero color azul con bordes negros que le salen corazoncitos, y ahora imaginen una armadura roja con bordes negros detrás de esta haciendo cosas ridículas para que no lo despedacen), en eso Sonif grito: -Alpha ayúdame que me están por despedazar. -No Sonif, ahí va Danet, voy tras él. -¿Qué?, no me dejes así que me van a hacer picadillo Alpha salió detrás de Danet, dejando a Sonif solo -X9, ayúdame. Grito furioso Sonif, X9 uso sus misiles para ayudar a Sonif, una vez zafado le ordeno a X9 que lo siguiera, empezaron a correr detrás de Alpha y su equipo, Alpha alcanzo a Danet y le dijo: -Danet, detente, el Coronel me dio la orden de no dejarte escapar. -Lo siento Alpha, pero tengo que poner a estos chicos a salvo, aunque eso signifique eliminarte. Sonif llego donde se encontraba Alpha, una explosión sacudió la base y agrieto el techo del Nivel 40, pedazos de techo comenzaron a caer sobre Alpha y los demás. Hero en un rápido movimiento puso sus manos en el piso y de este comenzaron a salir unas columnas de tierra para sostener el techo mientras Danet y los demás empezaban a alejarse de allí, en eso que Alpha y Sonif observaban como Danet y los demás se iban, un tanque lleno de un líquido corrosivo comenzaba a caer sobre ellos entonces Sonif dijo: -¿Alpha? -¿Si, Sonif? -¿Eso es un tanque de ácido clorhídrico? -Sí, Sonif es un tanque de ácido clorhídrico súper concentrado. -¿Deberíamos corrernos? -Yo creo que si -Mmh, ¿Qué pasaría si no nos corremos? -El ácido derretiría nuestras armaduras y después seguiríamos nosotros, Sonif. -Por eso digo que tenemos que corrernos. El tanque continuaba su caída, pero Sonif y Alpha se salieron de su camino justo antes de que el tanque golpeara el suelo esparciendo acido para todos lados, pero algo no iba bien, una alerta comenzó sonar en la armadura de Sonif, esta mostraba un mensaje “Alerta, X9 situación crítica, signos vitales acelerados, falla en el sistema respiratorio…..”. Una gran parte del ácido había caído sobre la armadura de X9, esta comenzaba a derretirse, liberando una nube de humo toxico. -Demonios. -Sonif, debemos detener a Danet. Dijo Alpha y continuaron su camino, Danet y los jóvenes llegaron al ascensor, pero una sombra les impido el paso (una sombra así como Black Goku), y ataco, unas bolas de energía salieron de sus manos haciendo explotar todo alrededor de Danet, su objetivo era vencer a Danet (al parecer), pero Danet no se dejaba golpear tan fácilmente, esquivaba los ataques con una maestría inigualable, las explosiones sacudían la base, entonces Danet grito a los jóvenes: -Si me ayudan se los agradecereeeh. Hero fue el primero en atacar dos masas enormes de piedra aplastaron la sombra, pero esta apareció detrás de Hero, Quimera uso su aliento de fuego para salvar a Hero, pero la sombra no se vio afectada por el fuego y contraataco, la sombra junto sus manos para formar una enorme bola de energía (en realidad fue algo así como el Resplandor Final de Vegeta cuando estaba peleando con la forma perfecta de Cell) que lanzo hacia el grupo, Danet bloqueo el ataque generando un escudo, el impacto hiso estremecer la base, Danet empezó a sospechar de la identidad de la sombra y pregunto: -¿Quién eres y pukhe nos atacas? -Me sorprende que no me conozcas Danet La sombra apareció detrás de Danet y lo noqueo. Mágic al ver esto ataco con un tornado que Hero cargo con enormes piedras y Quimera las convirtió en lava con su aliento, mientras Piti salía de un charco atrapando la sombra para que Kraw la electrocutara con sus rayos, pero la sombra se desvaneció justo cuando Kraw lanzo sus rayos impactando en el cuerpo de Piti que se encontraba semi-transformado en agua, seguido de esto el tornado de lava impacto con Kraw y Piti dejándolos heridos, pero los problemas empezar cuando sombra aparecer y absorber a Kraw permitiéndole controlar rayos. Hero hiso un análisis de la situación pudiendo deducir que esta sombra tiene algo que ver con Danet, y que además quiere absolverlos para controlar los elementos. La sombra ahora se prepara para absorber a Piti que a duras penas podía moverse después de recibir el golpe del tornado combinado que hicieron Magic, Hero y Quimera, pero…. Sonif y Alpha llegaron al lugar de la batalla solos debido a que perdieron contacto con los otros miembros de su equipo y con DeadRose. La sombra se acercó a Piti pero Magic se puso delante de ella evitándole el paso, la sombra creo una bola de energía electrificada y se la lanzo a Magic pero este se desvaneció apareciendo detrás de ella para golpearla con un súper tornado que salió de su puño lanzando a la sombra hacia Hero que creo muchas rocas de distintos tamaños y las lanzo hacia la sombra pero… La sombra las hiso explotar con sus rayos, entonces Quimera dijo (un poco enojada): -Ya me canse de esta tontería. Y empezó a transformarse en una Quimera (no me digas), (si te digo) de fuego (haa pero hubieses dicho que de fuego), (es que no me dejaste terminar) comenzando a atacar violentamente a la sombra que con mucho esfuerzo la esquivaba hasta que Quimera cometió un error que la sombra no perdono y lanzo un enorme rayo hacia ella, Magic no llegaría para evitar que el rayo diera en Quimera al menos que se pusiera entre ella y el rayo, Hero tampoco podía hacer nada, Quimera estaba perdida, el rayo la destruiría pero…. En el último momento una armadura de acero azul con bordes negros se interpuso entre ella y el rayo al tiempo que alguien gritaba “No Alphaa”, la explosión destruyo gran parte del nivel 40, una nube de humo cubría casi todo el nivel, pedazos de armadura quedaron esparcidos por el suelo, el cuerpo sin vida de X2-Alpha yacía sobre el suelo, su cuerpo estaba humeando, las partes de su armadura que seguían pegadas a su cuerpo hacían corto. Sonif se acercó hasta el cuerpo de Alpha, tomo una jeringa que contenía una especie de suero verde fluorescente y la vacío en el pecho de este, los sensores de la armadura de Sonif empezaron a mostrar advertencias “Situación crítica, X2-Alpha necesita atención medica de inmediato, tiempo estimado de recuperación 24 meses”. -Demonios Alpha, te dije que morirías si recibías ese ataque, que suerte que traía este suero regenerador (suero regenerar órganos y tejido hasta cierto punto, yo tener que electrocutar a Alpha para que este revivir, tiempo de recuperación 24 meses porque puede dejar secuelas del ataque). Quimera se acercó hasta Sonif y pregunto: -¿El estará bien? -Sí, solo esta inconsciente, pero se repondrá. -¿Por qué me protegió? -Él te protegió porque le gustas, estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida para protegerte. -No quiero interrumpirlos pero…. ¡¡¡¡ESA COSA VA HACIA USTEDES!!! Grito Hero, Quimera envolvió su cuerpo en llamas y ataco, la sombra la ignoro y fue por Piti que todavía no se recuperaba del golpe recibido, Magic se interpuso entre esta y Piti, Magic se preparaba para golpearla cuando Hero salió del suelo convirtiendo uno de sus puños en una roca gigante golpeando a la sombra en la pera lo que la lanzo hacia el techo (o lo que quedaba de él), Magic se desvaneció para aparecer detrás de esta convirtiendo su puño en un tornado lanzándola hacia donde estaba Quimera, que lanzo una enorme bola de fuego que impacto en todo el cuerpo de la sombra, lo que hiso que perdiera el velo negro que la cubría, (oie pero que paso con Danet, ¿Todavía sigue K.O?), (suerte que me hiciste acordar), Danet ya se había recuperado del golpe, cuando vio quien era el que se escondía detrás de la sombra grito: -¡¡¡Ryuuu!!! -Jaja, Hermanito me molestaba que no me reconocieras a la primera. -¿Dónde está Kraw? -Lo absorbí Danet, el forma parte de mi poder ahora, y no puedes hacer nada para salvarlo. Danet envolvió sus brazos en fuego y ataco, Ryuu envolvió sus brazos en electricidad y también ataco (no me digas), Danet bloqueaba algunos golpes otros los esquivaba, Ryuu creo dos enormes bolas de energía que lanzo a Danet, pero este las esquivo con facilidad. Magic, Hero, Quimera, Piti y Sonif observaban la pelea, Ryuu apareció detrás de Hero para absorber sus poderes pero Quimera escupió una gran cantidad de fuego que Ryuu esquivo con facilidad, Magic creo un tornado gigante que lanzo hacia Ryuu pero que no dio en el blanco, Hero transformo sus puños en piedra y trato de golpear a Ryuu pero este lo esquivo como si estuviera quieto Ryuu estaba a punto de absorber a Hero cuando una armadura roja con bordes negros golpeo a Ryuu y lo lanzo contra un muro del nivel 40. Pero Ryuu apareció detrás de Sonif y descargo toda la electricidad de sus brazos en la armadura provocando que esta se fundiera y dejara atrapado a Sonif, Danet volvía a atacar con un tornado combinando fuego, tierra y viento, contra la bola de energía gigante electrificada de Ryuu (inserte soundtrack épico de Dragón Ball). El choca de los ataques hiso estremecer la base, Danet le daba más poder a su tornado, Ryuu no se quedaba atrás e hiso aumentar de tamaño su ataque, las gruesas paredes blindadas contra ataques nucleares del Nivel 40 empezaban a partirse, Ryuu le dio más poder a su ataque, Danet hiso lo mismo, una gran explosión sacudió la base y destruyó por completo el Nivel 40, los Niveles 37, 38, y 39 se desplomaron. Mientras esto sucedía, Sonif logro reactivar su armadura lo suficiente como para usar el dispositivo de salto (este dispositivo permite doblar el espacio-tiempo, haciendo posible tele- transportarse de un lado a otro, este fue el dispositivo que uso Alpha para llegar a salvar a Quimera) tele-transportándose al Nivel 36 junto con Alpha (oie y que paso con Danet y los demás). De entre los escombros salía Danet envuelto en un escudo de energía junto con Hero, Quimera, Piti y Magic, no había rastros de Ryuu por ningún lado (o eso pensaban), una sombra se movía entre los escombros esperando en momento oportuno para atacar, Danet salió del escudo y le pidió Magic que llevara a Piti a la enfermería, en eso apareció Ryuu: -Baia, Baia, hermanito te has vuelto más poderoso desde la última vez, estoy muy impresionado, pero ahora vamos a ponernos serios jejeje. -Hermano, se supone que tu estas muerto, tu moriste esa vez que atacaron la base, tú no eres mi hermano. -Danet, Danet, yo no morí, a pesar de que éramos unos niños, yo sabía usar mis poderes, yo tome el cuerpo de otra persona, yo fui el Coronel Zoen todo el tiempo, yo provoque este desastre solo para absorber a estos tontos (dijo señalando a Hero y Quimera). -Basta de estas tonterías, nadie me dice tonta. Dijo Quimera y ataco, Hero también. -No, ustedes no pueden vencerlo. Ryuu esquivo a Quimera, Hero creo una tormenta de piedras y se las lanzo a Ryuu, que las esquivo con facilidad, Danet se unió a la batalla, se tele-transporto detrás de Ryuu pero este lo esquivo, un super tornado sorprendió a Ryuu, Magic había vuelto al campo de batalla, Hero creo unas piedras con lava en el centro que lanzo hacia Ryuu mientras Dante lo distraía, Ryuu creyendo que eran piedras comunes las destruyo con sus rayos, la lava salto sobre todo el cuerpo de Ryuu quemándolo de gravedad, Magic lo golpeo con una ráfaga de viento lanzándolo hacia Hero que hiso dos grandes placas de piedra encerrándolo dentro de ellas, pero Ryuu se convirtió en una sombra y salió de ellas, tomando por sorpresa a Magic que trato de esquivarlo recibiendo una gran descarga de electricidad en su cuerpo, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Magic había sido derrotado, excepto Hero, que aprovechó el momento para salir de un pedazo de techo al mismo tiempo que creaba una roca gigante para aplastar a Ryuu, este la esquivo, pero un sujeto todo rojo con pedazos de metal incrustado en su cuerpo ataco a Ryuu (oye y ese quien es), (como te gusta interrumpir la historia), era Sonif usando una fusión (la cual mediante una inyección el usuario puede fusionarse con su armadura, adquiriendo las capacidades de esta, aunque es un proceso doloroso, para alguien que no tiene el preparamiento adecuado, además de que provoca gran inestabilidad mental en el sujeto, por esto es que Zoen, o sea Ryuu no quería que Sonif formara parte del proyecto Alfabeto Griego, aunque acepto, porque calculo que sería imposible que Sonif lograra hacer la fusión), (o eso creyó), Sonif comenzó a atacar muy violentamente a Ryuu, este apenas si podía esquivarlo, Sonif dio dos golpes muy certeros, uno en el estómago y otro en la mandíbula, lanzando a Ryuu hacia Danet que lo golpeo con un super tornado combinado, la fuerza del ataque fue tan grande que Danet perdió el control sobre el tornado y destruyo toda la base junto con Ryuu, los tanques de combustible aumentaron el poder de la explosión. En el Nivel 10, Okamii, escapo por suerte más que por otra cosa de la armería, DeadRose que se encontraba en el Nivel 1 casi muere atrapada en la explosión pero los miembros de su equipo sobrevivieron, X3, X5, X7, X8, X9 murieron en la explosión. Un enorme crater quedo en el lugar donde se suponía que estaba la base militar super secreta” Hammer of God”, de entre los escombros salía un hombre tambaleándose, era Moulder el padre de Alpha, había escombros por todos lados, el sol brillaba, un escudo de energía salía de entre los escombros que se encontraban más profundo, era Danet y los demás, el escudo de energía desapareció: -Lo hicimos muchachos, vencimos a mi hermano. Dijo Danet con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se dejaba caer de espalda sobre un pedazo de sillón que había allí. -Danet te tendremos que hacer más preguntas la próxima vez que te presentes aquí. Dijo Okamii en un tono burlón. -Sí, no tienes otro hermano perdido por algún lado ¿cierto?. Pregunto Quimera. -No tengo más hermanos. Dijo Danet un poco triste. -Señores he llamado a unos militares amigos míos, llegaran aquí antes de que envíen algún equipo de rescate de algunas de las bases cercanas. Dijo Moul Todos reían, mientras esperaban, a los amigos de Moul, hacían bromas. Mientras en un planeta lejano una mujer observaba lo que acababa de pasar: -Hay seres muy poderosos en ese planeta. Dijo la mujer mientras una malvada sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Creado por Sonif Categoría:Acción Categoría:Ficción